Normaline One Shoot's
by Aileen31
Summary: One Shoot Normaline, tiernos, románticos, de terror, amistad, etc. (En algunos One-Shoot's se utilizaran parejas extrañas para darle sentido a la historia, pero siempre se tendrá en cuenta el Normaline), me gustaría poder decir que me inspiro de imágenes, pero lamentablemente no hay muchas de esta linda pareja, así que solo somos mi inspiración y yo.


**Inspirada en la canción: María de La Oreja De Van Gogh ft. Natalia Lafourcade**

 ** _Quiero dedicar este one-shoot a CookieLovePrincess, por ser tan excelente amiga, por escucharme y por golpearme virtualmente por mis bromas tontas. Cookie, gracias por apoyarme en todo, y definitivamente gracias por compartir mi obsesión a Mystery Kids y sus allegados. Por cierto, ¿podemos hablar de que ahora tienes tu colección de historias dedicadas solo para ti si entras al archivo de "Paranorman fanfictions"? Mujer, ¡eres famosa! (?) Ya pues, les dejo disfrutar este humilde one shoot._**

 _Summary: Cuando un apocalipsis zombie obliga a los Mystery Kids a refugiarse y además de encargarse de erradicar la plaga de zombies, cierta pareja tendrá ciertos momentos en los que se verá cómo avanza su relación._

 _Advertencias: Si te gusta el drama innecesario, creo que este es tu lugar… no tiene muchas advertencias, solo drama mezclado con tristeza y ya, tal vez debería recomendarte que traigas pañuelos si tienes corazón sensible._

 _Inspiración: Cabe recalcar que esta 100% inspirada en la canción "María", cantada por la hermosa Natalia Lafourcade y los siempre asombrosos La Oreja de Van Gogh, sin imágenes esta vez, tal vez algún día dibuje una portada o algo sobre esto._

 _Flashback 1:_

Coraline despertó, miraba por la ventana y al instante, sus ojos se desviaron al sonido rechinado de la puerta, no era nadie más que aquel adolescente que tanto amaba: Norman. El chico le miro sorprendido por encontrarla viéndolo expectante, pues esperaba que estuviera dormida ya que era tarde.

Coraline no espero más y se levantó del saco de dormir acercándose a él, le quito las armas y el abrigo, pero se quedó prendada mirando el relicario con una foto de los cuatro miembros Babcock, la chica peli azul sonrió triste al recordar a tan simpática familia. De pronto escucho un sollozo y al alzar la mirada los ojos azules del chico están inundados por lágrimas, Norman lloraba por sus seres queridos que ya no estaba en aquel mundo. Coraline lo abrazo, lo condujo al saco de dormir e intento calmarlo con simples besos en la frente, nanas cantadas y abrazos algo pomposos, al final Norman se calmo un poco, aunque todavía tenía rastros de lagrimas cuando al fin había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, Coraline lo cubrió con las nulas cobijas para que estuviese más cómodo y termino abrazándole para generar más calor.

Y ambos sonrieron entre sueños, felices de tenerse uno al otro.

 _Fin de Flashback_

Coraline grito, llena de enojo, no tocarían a Wybie, no si esos muertos querían las pocas extremidades en sus cuerpos aun pegadas a la podrida piel.

La chica peli azul libro a su mejor amigo de ser mordido por un muerto viviente, Wybie sonrió de lado.

—Gracias Jonesy―. Coraline le devolvió la sonrisa, pero pronto se borro, pues la simple media sonrisa de su mejor amigo le recordó a la de alguien más, desvió la mirada a otro lado, debía ser fuerte, no porque él murió debía llorar cada cinco minutos… Entonces le recordó como él siempre le decía que llorar no hace mal. Pero no lloraría ahí, no por ahora, debía ser fuerte… después de todo, los Jones eran fuertes.

 _Flasback 2:_

― ¡Coraline Jones, mírame!—. Norman la zarandeo por los hombros y Coraline lo miro, aun llorando de tristeza, de dolor, de odio inhumano… y eso le partió el corazón a Norman.

—Perder a un ser amado duele, duele mucho, pero no por eso te vas a romper, puede que se haga una grieta aquí—, puso un dedo en donde se encontraba el corazón de su novia. —a veces es muy grande, a veces es pequeña, pero existe, y muchas veces la gente solo se concentra en esa grieta, que no recuerda que solo es eso: una simple grieta, pero hay gente fuerte como tú, que por mas rasguños que tenga, sigue adelante. ¡Y si! esta herida es muy grande y profunda, y no te va a consolar por ahora un simple "Todo estará bien", tal vez si en el futuro, pero hoy no, perdiste a tu familia Cor, pero ellos no querrían verte así, y aunque no sirva de mucho apoyo, yo estoy aquí para ti, puedes golpearme para descargarte, puedes patearme, incluso te dejo que intentes cortarme el cabello, pero por favor, prométeme que podrás seguir—. Norman la miro directamente a los ojos, quitándole aquellas lagrimas que estaban rondando por sus pecosas mejillas.

La adolescente lo miro, y le abrazo, recargando su cabeza en su pecho, escondiéndose en sus brazos, el chico echo una mirada rápida, notando como su nariz y mejillas estaban rojizas debido al llanto.

—Lo prometo—. Coraline dijo en susurros apenas audibles.

—Todo irá bien, dentro de poco, habrá pequeños recuerdos felices que podrán equilibrar este, lo prometo—. Coraline solo asintió y lloro un poco más, pero dejando ser consolada por Norman.

 _Fin de Flashback._

 _Flashback 3:_

Norman llego al refugio un poco subterráneo de los "Mystery Kids", intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería despertar a sus amigos.

Avanzo lentamente aun rabiando, había sangre en su ropa. Era sangre de una víctima más, no pudo salvar al pequeño niño, pero al menos pudo hacer algo bien, pudo haberlo matado con el niño ahí adentro pues nunca se convirtió en un muerto viviente, porque a pesar de que fue mordido por uno, pudo morir siendo el mismo, pudo morir sonriendo, porque se reuniría con su familia… y pudo morir gracias a Norman.

Norman no lloro otra vez, había perdido la sensibilidad desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el hueco en su corazón de 15 años cada vez crecía más y más.

Para cuando llego al saco de dormir, ya tenía puesta su pijama. Se quedo quieto en donde estaba parado, supo en ese instante que Coraline había estado esperándolo, pero suponiendo que era Coraline de la cual hablaba, lo más probable fue que se quedo dormida a los 10 minutos.

Norman sonrió, la chica estaba despeinada, un hilo de saliva recorría su mejilla, estaba acostada del lado izquierdo del saco, volteada de lado. Seguramente antes de haber quedado dormida había estado mirando el hueco vacío que le hacia compañía. Pero aun así, se veía bonita para él.

 _Fin de Flashback._

Era un 13 de Marzo, Coraline estaba congelándose afuera, desde que los muertos vivientes habían llegado, sumándole la contaminación que ya había, se tuvo como el resultado un clima bastante variado. Aunque fuera primavera, parecía invierno, era un invierno más.

Coraline estaba sentada en la nieve, el cielo estaba nublado anunciándole que no habría tormenta, pero tampoco sol. La chica lucia muy abrigada y aun así estaba sonrojada por el frio, pero como la terca que era, ir al calor del refugio era algo que no se permitiría hasta que viera alguna silueta humana a lo lejos acercándose, más precisamente una silueta alta, delgada y con cabellos en punta.

Pasaron las 6 am, y nada.

Pasaron las 7 am, y nada.

Pasaron las 8 am, y nada.

Pasaron las 9 am, y nada.

Pasaron las 10 pm… y nada.

Pero ya no estaba sola, tenía compañía. Todos igual de abrigados que ella, a su derecha Wybie y Agatha, a su izquierda, Neil, seguía Salma, después Mabel, y a su lado, Dipper, todos miraban al horizonte con la misma chispa en sus ojos: esperanza.

Pasó la medianoche. Y para la una de la madrugada, Salma se levanto y se volteo derecha y erguida, algo orgullosa se podría decir, pero antes de entrar al refugio, el orgullo se fue y soltó una lágrima.

A las dos de la madrugada, fue Dipper el que se levantó, y con la cabeza gacha volvió al refugio, todos podrían jurar que Dipper igual que Salma, había soltado otra lagrima.

Mabel siguió a su gemelo una hora después, pero a diferencia de los dos anteriores, no soltó una lágrima, soltó muchas en su proceso de carrera hacia adentro.

Wybie se levanto, una hora más después de Mabel. Tenía los hombros decaídos, había soltado algunas lágrimas, pero se las limpio con su manga del suéter para cuando había cruzado la puerta del refugio.

Neil empezó a llorar a mares en eso de las 6 am, Agatha lo abrazo igual que Neil, llorando, intento llevarse al pelirrojo, pero el chico no cedió, Agatha se dio por vencida, y volvió al refugio.

Neil se levanto a las 9 am, no estaba preparado para otra decepción, fue corriendo y llorando al interior del refugio.

Sin embargo, Coraline se quedo ahí, afuera, inmune a los demás.

Dieron las 10 am.

Todos adentro, se quedaron callados, intentando oír a una Coraline gritando de júbilo, pero solo escucharon sollozos, y todos volvieron a llorar dándose cuenta que sus esperanzas ya solo eran de juguete, y tenían que darse cuenta de la verdad.

Coraline rompió a llorar, sus manos cubrían sus ojos, ella estaba en cuclillas en la nieve.

—¡Dijiste que regresarías! ¡Dijiste que hoy sería el día que tú vendrías! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡ME LO PROMETISTE!―. Coraline grito, aun llorando, pero Coraline ya no era una niña de 13 años, que fue cuando todo inicio, ya no tenía 15 años, que fue cuando él se había vuelto su pequeña esperanza en ese mundo, Coraline ya tenía 20 años.

 _Flashback 4_

Todo eso de esperar el 12 y 13 de Marzo hasta las 10 am, empezó hace cinco años.

Norman Babcock había salido a buscar a Wybie pues Coraline estaba desesperada que casi se subía a las paredes del nerviosismo. Había pasado una semana desde que Wybie había salido a "pasear" después de haber perdido a su abuela.

Dipper quiso ir con el pelinegro, pero Mabel estaba herida, al igual que Agatha, y Norman le prohibió específicamente que dejara el refugio para acompañarlo, pues en su ausencia, el gemelo Pines tenía que cuidar de las chicas.

Coraline intento ir con él, pero fue Neil el que no se lo permitió.

Todos pensaban que Norman volvería arrastrando a un Wybie en pleno berrinche con él.

Pero solo Wybie volvió.

Volvió después de una hora en la que Norman se había marchado.

Había vuelto demasiado herido. Antes de caer inconsciente el dijo:

—Me dijo que regresaría hoy o mañana, en eso de las 10 am—. Y se sumió en un profundo sueño. Ese día era 12 de Marzo.

Nadie dudo de Norman, pero si podían encontrarlo antes, sería mejor, lo buscaron y buscaron por mar y tierra.

Y Mystery Kids lo supo cuando encontraron la sudadera roja que Norman había usado cuando salió a la búsqueda de Wybie… Norman no regresaría pronto.

Nadie le hecho nunca la culpa a Wybie, porque sabían que él nunca quiso provocar eso.

 _Fin de Flashback._

Coraline sintió una mano en su hombro, el contacto le decía que se trataba de una mano cálida y grande que apretaba su hombro con amor, la joven alzo la vista y lo vio.

Norman le veía con amor, sus ojos eran igual de hermosos como antes, su cabello era de punta como siempre, todo él era como lo recordaba.

Y eso fue lo que la asusto. Todo él, estaba como lo recordaba… como cuando tenía 15 años.

Coraline lo miro y se dio cuenta que ahora su cuerpo era de un color verde fosforescente, y rompió a llorar cuando lo entendió todo. Aun sollozando lo abrazo y de alguna manera volvió a sentirse como una adolescente.

Norman cambio su sonrisa amorosa por una triste, abrazo con igual fuerza a Coraline.

―"Todo irá bien, dentro de poco, habrá pequeños recuerdos felices que podrán equilibrar este, lo prometo"—. Norman le dijo, volviendo a recitar esas palabras que Coraline había grabado en su mente al rojo vivo.

—La última vez que dijiste eso, no todo fue bien―. Coraline rio tristemente. Aumento el agarre porque temía que si lo soltaba, el se fuera una vez más, Norman adivino sus pensamientos.

—Cor, siempre he estado a tu lado, y siempre lo hare, te dije que yo estaría a tu lado protegiéndote, te lo prometí, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de los fantasmas? Ellos no se van a menos que tengan asuntos pendientes en la tierra, tú no me has podido ver, eso es otra cosa—.

—¿Por qué Aggie no te ha visto?—. Coraline le pregunto.

—Se ha negado a pensar que estoy muerto, vive en negación. Me ha visto, pero no lo acepta, piensa que soy una alucinación—, Norman sonrió un poco. —No me iré, prometí quedarme por ti, prometí cuidar a toda mi familia, Mystery Kids se volvió mi familia—. Norman acaricio con el pulgar la mejilla de Coraline, ella cerró los ojos sintiendo la caricia y aumentando su valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tomo su mano entre la del chico y entrelazo los dedos, disfrutando las caricias dadas. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, soltó una lágrima.

—No quiero… que estés aquí, porque tú deberías estar con tu familia, con tu abuela, tus padres, Courtney, prometiste quedarte para protegerme…yo ya no necesito protección—. Norman abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y fijo su vista en sus manos, estaba desapareciendo.

—Cor…—, La chica lo interrumpió besándolo, cuando se separó simplemente susurro: —Te veré después—. Norman supo que si Coraline moría por muerte natural, iría con él, al más allá, y entonces estarían juntos, podrían volver a estar juntos.

Coraline fue sacudida, se había quedado desmayada en la nieve, y Wybie la había llevado adentro. De pronto el semblante de Coraline se volvió triste al pensar que solo había sido un sueño, pero entonces sintió algo en su mano: era un simple resplandor verde de su pulsera, regalo de Norman, acercándose curiosa a la pulsera atraída por el brillo se dio cuenta que había una oración escrita en un hermoso azul, parecido a los ojos de Norman, la frase decía: "todo irá bien, que las flores volverán a crecer, donde ahora lloramos."

Coraline sonrió enternecida mientras se repetía entre susurros la frase. De pronto se levanto del saco de dormir y fue a la sala del refugio para explicarles a todos lo que Norman le había dicho… Coraline se sentía libre, una libertad que solo se podía sentir al saber que tu ser amado estaba bien, sabía que Norman la estaría esperando cuando ella fuera al más allá.

-Muchos años después-

Una Coraline anciana de 80 años yacía en una cama perteneciente a su antigua casa. Sus manos estaban delgadas y llenas de cicatrices, su cabello ahora era de un blanco mezclado con mechas azules de color claro. Su respiración era profunda y demasiado lenta y a su lado, Wybie la miraba llorando y tomándola de la mano. Dipper tomaba la otra mano de la chica, y en el pie de la cama, estaba Salma, Coraline seria la quinta Mystery Kids que se iría, pues Neil había muerto hace cosa de dos años atrás, Mabel igual de tiempo que él solo diferenciándose por meses, Agatha había sido hace un año, contando a Norman obviamente.

Coraline agradeció a sus tres amigos con frases pausadas pero llenas de amor, les dio las gracias por todas las aventuras, por ayudarle a terminar con los muertos vivientes, les agradeció por todo y les prometió que pronto se verían y Mystery Kids estarían unidos como antes.

Y entonces Coraline cerró los ojos, su respiración se detuvo.

Y ella sintió como entraba a un túnel, pero antes de dar dos pasos más para descubrir su nueva y fascinante vida en muerte, una adolescente de 15 años se le hecho encima, era Mabel. Coraline se dio cuenta que su cuerpo volvía a ser como antes y sonrió ante ello, envolviendo en un abrazo a Mabel y a Agatha soltó una risa llena de alegría. Después de unos minutos las soltó y abrazo a Neil quien se había acercado en el proceso del asfixiante abrazo donde tres chicas llevaban a cabo. Cuando lo soltó, una voz la paralizo:

—Cor, dijiste que yo sería el primero—. Coraline volteo y miro a Norman haciendo un puchero. Sin poder resistirse y con lágrimas en los ojos, lo tumbo al piso con un abrazo.

Y después de volver a abrazar a sus padres y a la familia Babcock, junto a Mitch y el Tío Stan (con un poco de resistencia en el ultimo), supo que pronto todos estarían ahí, pronto Mistery Kids se reuniría con su familia, al igual que ella se había reunido con la suya, incluyendo a Norman, a pesar de aquel apocalipsis zombie.

 **NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Si… ¿por dónde empiezo? Creo que ya se:

No tiene un puto sentido, está muy dramático y demasiado cliché de alguna manera, pienso que si fuera un fanfic, tendría más sentido y sería una historia más bonita, pero soy suficientemente floja para eso, además de que todavía tengo historias que están en pañales y quiero que crezcan (?)

Bueno, se me ocurrió escuchando la canción que dice al principio, y lo tenía escrito hace mucho tiempo e iba a subirlo así, pero lo revise para ver si estaba bien y… dios, no sé cómo mis ojos siguen vivos: demasiadas faltas gramaticales, seriusly, hubo un párrafo que literalmente decía: "y él le dijo" como cinco veces seguidas, creo que en ese tiempo todavía no sabía de sinónimos :'c

Y bueno… respecto al apocalipsis zombie, ¿Qué puedo decir? Amo los zombies, son como mi droga, no puedo saltarme una historia que contenga zombies adentro, creo que por eso amo tanto ParaNorman (?)

La verdad me dio mucha nostalgia imaginar a Mystery Kids esperando por Norman. Algún día cuando sepa hacer una animación, será de las primeras que hare :'D

Pues nada, este es el primero, oficialmente, redoble de tambores por favor: Normaline One Shoot's.

Sep, esta triste, y yo misma me odio por haber matado a mi Norman, no sé de donde salió el instinto asesino, solo espero que me perdonen y al menos les haya gustado un poco.

Próximamente, Mystery Kids One Shoot's, también quiero hacerles espacios a mis otros nenes (?)

En fin, los veo hasta el otro One Shoot :'D

PD: Quiero aclarar que según yo, se subió el otro capítulo de "Como Padres", pero al entrar a fanfiction ¡me llega la sorpresa de que nunca se subió tal capitulo! No sé porque se puso de diva el fanfic, pero no me deja subir el capítulo, estoy intentando subirlo por tercera vez, espero que esta vez sí se suba… en fin, espero verlos en otro one shoot c:

 **¡Hasta pronto!**

 **By: Aileen31**

 **-Transmisión interrumpida, se arreglaran detalles pronto-**


End file.
